Silver Saiyan
by Darkened Desire
Summary: First born female and the last of the Silver Saiyans, what does life hold for this dominating female?..First two chapters are info..thrid starts story...Dbz xover
1. Saiyan History

Appearance:

The Tail - A Saiyans tail may seem useless but is one of the biggest advantages in their race. Although when a weak Saiyan's tail is grabbed hard they lose all of their strength but the tail can be trained/strengthened so grabbing the tail does nothing at all. But the good thing about the tail is when a Saiyan sees a full moon they transform into a giant ape. This form is called Oozaru and makes the Saiyan 10x stronger than before. The only way to get back to their regular form is to cut off the Saiyans tail or just let the moon set OR if you wanted to you could blow up the moon. When the Saiyan is in Oozaru state they will cause constant havoc unless trained to control themselves. If a Saiyan's tail is removed then there is a chance it will grow back but usually when a Saiyan has stopped growing it will not. Each time a Saiyan has a baby with another race the chance of the baby having a tail goes down. The Hair - Full blooded Saiyan hair will always retain its natural "pointy" look and a constant length, unless the Saiyan cuts his/her hair. However, a non-full blooded Saiyan will not pick up this gene. So for example if a Saiyan has a baby with a Human the baby will have hair like a Human. What I mean by that is the hair will grow and is not limited to the the Saiyan hair color (black). Besides that they still have that pointy look Saiyans do. If a Saiyan goes Super Saiyan their hair will go into a pointy state but when they power down, back to their normal state the hair will go back to how he/she had it. Recovery - Most people know about the Saiyan's ability to gain great strength after being beaten up, but it is not ability unique to Saiyan's. Humans even possess this ability. When you lift weights for example, you are actually breaking the muscle fibers, which are then rebuilt bigger and stronger. The Saiyan's ability however seems to be much more potent, as they gain great strength from any beating, this accounts for why the Saiyan's power levels rise so much compared to the Namekians and Humans. Again this is also a genetic trait, it occurs in almost all life forms, and even the hybrid Saiyans acquire this skill, so it must be a dominant Saiyan gene. Overall the Saiyans are very genetically similar to humans, but after generations of fighting, and working for Frieza especially, has bred a very strong, proud race. Accentuating the already present unique Saiyan genetic characteristics. Fighting - is a big part of the Saiyan race. They LOVE it. They will spend their entire lives trying to become stronger and trying to be the strongest in the universe. The Saiyans planet is 10x that of Earth's which gives them a nice home planet to train on. Fighting is in the Saiyan's blood, it's part of who they are; their race. Frieza knew this and enslaved the Saiyan race making them takeover planets and selling them off to the highest bidder. Eventually the Saiyans become too strong and Frieza was scared at how much stronger they may become. Frieza then destroyed the entire planet with a single attack. Only Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, Broly, Paragas, Turles and Raditz survived. Goku, who happened to be a "low class" Saiyan so he was sent to a planet that he could conquer, but when Goku was a baby he was dropped on his head thus Goku lost all that info in his brain to destroy all life.

Transformations:  
A genetic characteristic, which is buried deep within every Saiyan. Saiyan's transformations are triggered by extreme emotion. Like when we cry, tear ducts are activated by hormones sent by the brain. Same for the Saiyans, when they experience extreme emotion their brain sends a chemical message to "turn on" the Super Saiyan gene. The transformation only occurs however when the power level is high enough. Once the first transformation has happened the Saiyan can learn to make the transformation without extreme emotion. Just like actors can make themselves cry, without being upset. The Super Saiyan gene appears to be a very dominant gene, as even the 1/16 Saiyan, Goku Jr could go SSJ. But if the child is conceived before the parent goes SSJ, they will have to turn on their gene in the normal way. If the Saiyan has already gone SSJ it causes a change in the DNA that allows the Saiyan to go SSJ much easier.  
History:

Long ago there was a planet called planet Plant, which was occupied by two races: the Saiyans and the Tuffles. The Tuffles were an advanced race with big cities and highly-developed technology. The Saiyans were strong savages who lived in wastelands attacking the Tuffles at times. Because of the Tuffles great technology, they were able to fight against the naturally strong Saiyans when needed.

Then one day, the Saiyans banded together and attempted to overtake the planet. The war raged on for many years without anyone clearly having the advantage. Advanced weaponry took on brute strength resulting in a stalemate; that is until a full moon appeared. If a Saiyan looks at the full moon, they transform into a giant ape-like state called Oozaru. In this form their already great power grows tenfold. Luckily for the Tuffles, this event happens only once every seven or eight years. After this transformation had occurred, the Saiyans easily crushed the Tuffles out of existence. From then on the planet was called Planet Vegeta, named after the Saiyans ruler King Vegeta.

But there was a problem. With their arch-nemeses gone, they had no one to fight but each other. Soon they met a race called the Arconians. These are people responsible for supplying the Saiyans with the technology they are so famous for using. In return for this technology the Saiyans would conquer planets for the Arconians, who worked for a being named Frieza.

Lord Frieza was known as the strongest and most powerful being in the universe. He enslaved entire races, and forced them to do his bidding or be destroyed. When Frieza found out about the Saiyans, he saw their enormous power and used them as mercenaries to take over other planets for him. All Saiyans belong to special classes, which is passed down by blood types. When a lower class Saiyan is born, they are sent away to other planets, programmed to take it over when they get strong enough. Because of the ability to transform into an Oozaru, this usually didn't take very long. Saiyans with the higher classes are kept on Planet Vegeta for more direct use.

One day, Frieza summoned Prince Vegeta who was around five years old at the time, and sent him to a dangerous planet along with the Supreme General of the Saiyan Army, Nappa. King Vegeta knew Frieza had to be stopped and revolted with several of his most loyal men. However, they were no match for Frieza and were defeated effortlessly. Around this time Frieza realizes how much stronger the Saiyans are becoming, and their great potential. Out of fear Frieza blows up the entire Planet Vegeta with a single energy blast from his finger.

Moments before Planet Vegeta explodes, a ship with a low level Saiyan baby flies by to Earth. This baby's name is Kakarot. As Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, he gets careless and doesn't notice this ship go by. However, an even stronger being lurks in the background watching, and this being is Frieza's brother. Although he notices the ship, decides to let Frieza clean up his own mess.

When the Saiyan baby, Kakarot, lands on Earth, he is found by an old man named Gohan. Even though Kakarot is a baby, he has strength that could easily kill an ordinary human. Gohan is a master of the Martial Arts and tries to raise the Saiyan baby, soon naming him Goku. Gohan drops Goku on his head from a great height. Fortunately, Goku lives, and even better, his Saiyan programming becomes scrambled. Goku trains hard and eventually has a son, who he names Gohan after his adoptive grandfather.

When several of Goku's friends are killed by two of the surviving Saiyans, he is forced to go to a planet called Namek for help. On this planet there are items called Dragon Balls. When all seven Dragon Balls are collected together, a Dragon god will appear and grant you three wishes. Unfortunately, Frieza is after the same items and already has five of them in his possession. To make things even worse, the prince of all Saiyans named Vegeta is also after the Dragon Balls.

After many battles, much destruction, and successfully gathering the Dragon Balls, Goku finally faces Frieza. When Goku is no match for the super villain he is forced to go to his last resort, and his most powerful attack. Goku nearly destroys the entire planet but Frieza survives with few wounds. Proving he cannot be beaten, Frieza kills Goku's best friend Krillin, and fatally wounds a close friend, named Piccolo. Seeing this happen enrages Goku so much that he undergoes a transformation legend of the Saiyans; a super Saiyan. While in this new level he grows far stronger than Frieza and easily defeats him. From then on Goku was a Super Saiyan.

Note: All of the information I have stated above about the Saiyans comes from FUNimation's American dubbed version, and is slightly different from the original Japanese version. 


	2. Character Info

Name: Kagome Race: Saiya-jin Hair: White Eyes: blue Skin: tan

Kagome is the leader of her own group which consists of 1 half breed inu, Inuyasha, 1 full blooded inu,Sesshomaru, 1 holy pervert, Miroku, 1 demon slayer, Sango, 2 demon kits, Shippo she claims as her own, Kilala, Sango's demon feline companion, 1 small human female, Rin, and 1 kappa demon, Jaken, who babysits. Kagome, age 18 in appearance, has led her rather messed up group all across the universe searching for the jewel that was stolen from her when she was younger, she has also been in search of leader, the Sayian prince.

Kagome is a rare breed of Sayian, the last of her kind. Her tail and hair color is as pale as the snow.A Silver Sayian born as a female was never before seen on her planet, Silver's were always males. She is around the same age as Vegeta but being a Silver She looks to be the age 18. Being the only Silver female she was given the task to protect a small jewel, one of emense power, but when she was just learning how to control her powers it was stolen by Naraku, the enemy of everyone in her group. She has tracted him for years and she had finally learned he had traveled to earth, it is here where she finds her missing leader.

Name: Bulma Race: Human Hair: Light Blue Eyes: Purple Skin: Tan

Bulma (or Buruma) is a beautiful, sexy, blue haired technical genius. Bulma is the first to meet Son Gokou and always stands by him no matter what comes along their journey. Her father, Dr. Briefs, is the owner of a multi-million zeni (the unit of currency in Dragon Ball) company called Capsule Corp., making hers one of the richest families in the world. She and Yamucha always had a thing going together, but she eventually dumps him for being too "fickle." Instead, she marries Vegeta and they have two children: Trunks and Bra. I believe Yamucha described Bulma best when he said, "Bulma is not an idiot. She's just the biggest bitch in the world, that's all."

Name: Vegeta Race: Saiya-jin Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Tan

The father of Trunks and the husband of Bulma, Vegeta shows a tough front but is full of pride. At first he is a villain, but like most villains in Dragon Ball, he is quick to join the "good" side. But even after Vegeta joins up with the Z fighters, he is still very reserved and won't accept pity. He doesn't talk to anyone much, and utterly despises Son Gokou. Vegeta can't stand him because of the simple factthat Gokou is stronger than him. So, Vegeta is constantly trying to be better, but never truely succeeds. He is the third (if you count Trunks) person to become a Super Saiyan, and one of only two to achieve Super Saiyan 4. You might be asking, "If Vegeta's heart isn't pure, how did he become a Super Saiyan?" The answer to that is simple: Vegeta does have a pure heart... it's just pure evil. He finally becomes truely good in the Majin Buu saga where we get to see a side of him that was once thought to be non-existent. He swallows his pride in a tough situation and acknowledges that Gokou is stronger than him. Vegeta might seem hard and cold on the outside... but, well, I guess he's that way on the inside too. But every series needs a badass, doesn't it?

Name: Mirai Trunks Race: Saiya-jin, Human Hair: Purple Eyes: Blue Skin: Tan

From a chaotic future, Mirai (Future) Trunks comes back in time and kills Freeza bot, along with his father, King Kold. He warns the Z fighters about his future, and tells them how they can prevent any of it from happening. In Trunks' future, two androids, Numbers 17 and 18, are wreaking havoc across the globe. Surprisingly, he can also become a Super Saiya-jin, making him the second (in our timeline, that is) to become one. This really pisses Vegeta off, who later finds out that Trunks is his son. When he goes back to his timeline for the second time, he finds that history had not changed. But he is a lot stronger so he kills androids #17, #18, and even Cell.

Name: Chibi Trunks Race: Saiya-jin, Human Hair: Purple Eyes: Blue Skin: Tan

The Trunks of the normal Dragon Ball timeline, he is best friends with Gokou's son, Goten. Trunks and Goten do just about everything together, from training to playing. When he is with Goten, the two tend to get into a lot of trouble. He's always planning some kind of scheme, and convinces Goten to go along with his plans. As the son of Vegeta, he has somewhat of a bad attitude, but not to the extent of his father. He is usually playful and kind. At the age of 8 he was able to become a Super Saiayn, making him the second youngest character to achieve the level. He and Goten can fuse together to become Gotenks, who takes Trunks' cockiness and multiplies it about five times. At the beginning of DBGT, he assists Gokou in finding the black star Dragon Balls that are scattered throughout space.

Name: Son Gokou Race: Saiya-jin Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Tan

The overall main character of all three series, Gokou fights for the good of others. We see him grow from a young boy with an unusual monkey-like tale to a full grown Saiyan warrior. Gokou is a second class Saiyan, a rank that is not very high in Saiyan society. One person that did not like Son Gokou (if he did, he sure didn't show it) was Vegeta. Vegeta dislikes Gokou for being stronger than him, the prince of the Saiyans. But by the end of the series, he and Vegeta become good friends, even if Vegeta still has a bad attitude towards him. Some of Gokou's greatest accomplishments include defeating Piccolo Daimaoh, beating the snot out of Freeza, and smashing Majin Buu. He was the first to become a Super Saiyan, and go Super Saiyan 3. By the end of the show, he is a fully grown man, not the little boy that he once was. But he is still loving, friendly, and most of all, forgiving. Certainly all the qualities needed to be the protector of earth... not to mention the Universe.

Name: ChiChi Race: Human Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Tan

The wife of Son Gokou, Chichi is the hero's only weakness. She is very strict and always makes her son, Gohan, study. Although when Gohan is all grown up she lays off of him to an extent. Bulma and her are good friends and always cheer their sons and husbands on at Tenkaichi Budokais together, even if they do argue a lot. Her father is the Ox King, one of Muten Roshi's earlier pupils. For some reason, everyone listens to her and makes extra sure not to make her mad since she has such a short temperature. Even if she does get mad at Gokou and boss him around, she still loves him and would do anything for him.

Name: Son Gohan Race: Saiya-jin, Human Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Tan

Gokou and Chichi's first son, Gohan shows phenomenal power at a very young age. The key to his strength is anger; whenever he gets extremely angry, Gohan unleashes all the power within him, surpassing even his father at times. When he was only five years old, he was trained by Piccolo for an entire year, who had seen the great promise in Gohan's strength during the fight with Raditzu. During that year, Piccolo and Gohan form a unique bond, making Piccolo a sort of second father to him. Later in the Vegita Saga, Piccolo even sacrifices his life to save his Gohan's. As he grows older , he learns to become a Super Saiyan at about the age of 12, and because he becomes enraged during the fight with Cell, he is the first to surpass the Super Saiyan level (SSJ2). Seven years afterward, Gohan enrolls at Orange Star High School where he meets his wife, Videl. Gohan and Videl have a daughter named Pan at the end of DBZ

Name: Pan Race: Saiya-jin, Human Hair: Black Eyes: Black Skin: Tan

The daughter of Gohan and Videl, Pan is probably the strongest female fighter. She is born about 7 years after the fight with Majin Buu, and at the age of three competes in a Tenkaichi Budokai (which roughly translates to "The World's Greatest Martial Arts Competetition"). When Son Gokou, her grandfather, and Trunks are about to depart for outer space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan sneaks aboard their space ship without them noticing. She just wanted a little adventure, but she wound up getting into a lot of trouble... 


	3. Coming To Earth, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!...-Cries-..

-----------------------Chapter one: Coming to Earth--------------------------------------

A home, a ship, a family. This space ship, it was their home, and within this home there was a family.

Kagome sat at the control panel, a scowl on her normally emotionless face.

"He's gone to Earth, Sesshomaru, knowing that spider, he's already got more than enough minions to keep us busy." She growled in an Imation of her friend.

He smirked and just lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me, dog boy! I'll find a way to sit you like a do your half brother.

'BAMM' and a new crater was created in the kitchen.

"Speaking of which i hear him in the next room." She giggled slightly at the evil smirk Sesshomaru gave her.

"Damn Saiyan..-mumbles-...NOOO! I broke ramen!■

Kagome just shook her head in amusement.

-------------(On Earth)---------

Trunks laughed as he threw a handful of mashed potatoes and hit Goten in the back of the head. Goten turned around anger evident in his eyes.

⌠You▓re going to pay for that! Take this and that!■ Goten said throwing handfuls of peas and corn at the other young man. Vegeta looked on in secret amusement and Goku was laughing full out and nudging Vegeta. They were having a week for the 'boys' meaning that all the females were a Bulma's, leaving them all alone.

Then as soon as it started, everyone stopped and looked into the sky.

⌠Kakarot a strong power approaches.■ Vegeta said standing to his full height, just what he wanted a challenge!

⌠So it seems Vegeta! But yippy! This one feels like fun!■ He said with a grin.

-------------------(With Our Silver Saiyan)------------

⌠Inuyasha! Stop being such a puppy and come off the ship already!■ Yelled Kagome as she sighed. They had finally reached Earth, but Inuyasha was afraid that the earth creatures were going to steal his ramen, like the creatures on the last planet they had stopped on.

⌠Half breed, If I must come in to retrieve you, I▓ll throw all your ramen in the ocean!■ Kagome growled, she alweways meant what she said and without further a due Inuyasha was glaring at her as he stopped in front of her.

⌠Good puppy. Now come we must find a place to stay.■

⌠Why not on the ship, leader oh mighty?■

⌠Quiet mutt! The ship must recharge, you used up all the power when you tried to fix those ancient noodles I TOLD you not to fix!■ Kagome growled at them, it took a lot a lot of power to fix rock like noodles from Rives, a planet that rarely ate anything other than meat. She stopped as she went to hit Inuyasha in the head.

⌠It seems we have company leader.■ Sesshomaru stated calmly as he leaned against a tree.

Kagome smirked and the others got into a fighting position. Well everyone except Kagome and Sesshomaru, they just smirked and leaned against a tree, and of course the kids Shippo and Rin, they were beside Kagome and Sesshomaru, tortueing the Kappa Jaken.

⌠Come and face your doom pathetic earthlings, you won't eat my ramen!■ Yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out his fang sword and waving it around like normal. Kagome just shook her head in amusement and embarrassment.

⌠Your brother will never learn will he Sess?■ Kagome asked Sesshomaru with a lifted eyebrow.

⌠It seems not leader, he is a pathetic excuse for a half breed. It embarrasses me to know we share the same father.■ Sesshomaru smirked, it truly was fun making his half brother angry.

⌠What are you two whispering about?!■ Demanded the hotheaded half demon.

⌠Ummm.. Hello there!■ Yelled Goku as he landed in front of the flailing half breed. ⌠Did I come at a bad time?■

Kagome laughed softly and stood up. Her tail unwound from her waist to drape behind her. She cocked her head to the side and smirked at Goku.

⌠You are Saiyan.■ She stated it as fact and stood up in front of him, staring him down and looking him over. ⌠But you aren▓t the one I need.■

⌠Can I help you, young lady?■ Goku asked puzzled, she seemed to be a Saiyan but her tail and hair were white well silver.

Inuyasha growled at being ignored by both his leader and brother and then by this new guy."I'll cut you into ribbins!"

⌠Down, Puppy, you needn▓t feel ignored my little puppy, you▓ll get to fight soon enough so stop your whining.■ She said with a smirk towards her so called puppy.

⌠Now you, Saiyan, I am looking for a certain male, he goes by the name of Vegeta, do you know where he is located?■

⌠Umm┘ well, yes I know where Vegeta is, but what do you want with him, and are you a Saiyan?■ Goku asked confused.

⌠Good, you will take us to him.■ She said well commanded as she stepped away and addressed her group.

⌠Sango, you and Miroku will ride Kilala, Puppy, you get Jaken. Sess you will be on your fancy cloud thingy, and I have the children.■ She said with a slight smile towards the children.

⌠Lead on mister monkey man!■ Goku just laughed and shrugged as he rose into the air and headed towards home, the others on his tail.

---------(Hour later)----------

They finally landed after a lot of cussing from the half breed with the kappa, childish laughter on Kagome▓s shoulder and a loud yell of Hentai from Sango and a passed out monk, they all reached the mountain.

⌠Kakarot you have brought guests? ⌠ Vegeta said as he opened the door and walked out, followed by his son, Trunks.

⌠The young woman wished to speak with you, why I don▓t know.■ Goku siad frowning slightly, but chuckled as he saw the group behind him.

⌠Puppy, put away the sword before I have to hurt you, We have come here for a peaceful meeting not your waving around of that stick of a sword.■

Sesshomaru smirked at his little brother. ⌠I would do as she says, you do remember last time you disobeyed her, you couldn▓t stand for a week, I was quite amusing to say the least.■

Kagome sighed and turned around to come face to face with the one man she had been searching for since before she could remember. In the blink of the eye she was on her knees head bowed in the way a guard would bow to their king.

⌠I am Kagome, only born female and last of the Silver Saiyans, I have been searching since the planet was destroyed for the young prince that I knew was alive. I am here to pledge my loyalties to you, my prince.■

Kagome said still having her head bowed. Sesshomaru growled his eyes turning red, his leader was the only one he had ever let have a hold over him, mainly because he wished her to be his mate, since she was indeed a powerful female, and he wouldn▓t have another male have a hold of HIS female.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome had Sesshomaru pinned down on the ground, a harsh growling sound coming from her throat. ⌠You disappoint me, Sesshomaru, I know you can control your beast, now do so before I am forced to kill you!■

She growled one last time as he moved his head to show her his throat, submitting to her will, thinking of what he would do to her once she was truly his.

⌠Much better Sessho, now no more trying to attack people without my say so, understood?■ She said in a threatening whisper. Everyone was staring at them, she just grinned at them.

Vegeta just stared at her then smirked slightly.

⌠Momma? Where are we going to be staying?■ Shippo asked jumping on Kagome▓s shoulder, looking at her. Vegeta stared, the others seemed taken back. Sesshomaru smirked.

⌠We▓ll stay here!■ Kagome said patting his head.

⌠Kagome, surely you would like to make sure we are invited.■ Said the sensible monk.

With that said, Kagome pulled her famous puppy dog eyes on the helpless men surrounding her group. ⌠Pwease?■ When they all nodded she did nothing but smile.

-  
Pairings #1:

1.Kagome/ Trunks 2.Kagome/ Goten 3.Kagome/ Sesshomaru 4.Kagome/ Sesshomaru/ Trunks 5.Kagome/ Trunks/ Goten 6.Kagome/ Trunks/ Goten/ Sesshomaru 7.Kagome/ Inuyasha 8.Kagome/ any other combinaition 9.Kagome/ other character...must give name in review

...Vegeta and Goku are already taken...()...

Pairings #2:

1.Sango/ Miroku 2.Sango/ Inuyasha 3.Sango/ other...must give name in reveiw

And I will add others later... Not sure about Koga yet, but if i get enough reviews saying they want him then i'll add him...any others you want just tell me and i'll see what i can do...

----------(Randomness-  
Darkened: This is the first chapter of my story, i hope you like it, if not no reading...

Inuyasha: Why am i stuck with the taod thing?

Jaken: You love me, you know it!

Sesshomaru: -Raises eyebrow-

Kagome: -Laughs insanely- Is there something you're not telling me puppy?

Inuyasha: what?...NO!...I like women! Not weird frog like things!...

Shippo: Sure you do...what ever helps you sleep at night...

Kagome: -high fives Shippo-

Goku: I think we are missing something Vegeta

Vegeta: I believe you are right Kakarot..

Trunks: Dad? Who's the pretty white Saiyan?

Vegeta: -grins evilly as an idea hits him-

Goku: Uh oh...

Trunks: Why am i frightened?...-shivers looking at Vegeta-...Scary... 


End file.
